Life Afterwards
by 123443215678876590
Summary: Series of OneShots set after Finn and Rachel are married and starting a family. Future Finchel; Semi-Sequel to Trials  but not necessary to read trials first.
1. A Very Finchel Baby

**A/n This is a sequel of one shots after and between the epilogues of my story Trails, there is no NEED to read it however there are some things mentioned that someone who has read it will better understand. But if you want just some cute Finchel one shots then I'm sure you can catch on. **

**Disclaimer: I'm obvs not RM, if I was things on Glee would be a lot different. Plus I don't hate Cameron on the Glee Project. **

Finn sat on the couch of the apartment he and his wife shared watching sports center when he heard the door down the hall open and slam shut. "Babe," he called slightly worried.

Rachel rounded the corner and looked at him with narrow eyes, "You don't talk," she said collapsing on the couch next to him. "My career is over," she mumbled into his chest. Finn smirked.

"So I was right?" He asked, while trying to contain his excitement.

"This is your fault," she said looking up into his eyes.

"But I was right." he mused.

"Of course you were right." She sighed. "I knew that you were right, before you even asked. I've known for a while, I just chose to ignore it."

"Considering your history was that even safe?" Finn's voice had changed a little.

"Don't." She started. "Don't even go there." She said frustrated that he would bring _that _up. "I talked to the doctor, and she said everything looked fine, so far. I asked her if there was anything I could do. She said she could put me on bed rest for a while, but I'd be miserable and it rarely proves effective since we pretty much know last time was a freak occurrence." Rachel assured him.

"But you're not excited?" Finn asked, referring to her attitude.

"Oh I ecstatic, we want this." Rachel told him. "Finn you have to understand that I'm having these feeling that I've worked so hard to get where I am but I'm going to lose it all."

"You don't have too," Finn told her while playing with her hair. "You'll be done with Funny girl in a few months, after that you could take like a year off and be back on something amazing."

"That's the problem Finn, what if I take a year off and decide I don't want to go back. Being on Broadway, living my dreams, it's amazing but recently the idea of buying a house in the suburbs and being _that _mom has sounded appealing." Rachel told him.

"Well," Finn took a deep breath not sure how to answer his wife. "You end Funny Girl in two months; you'll take a break because you cannot start a role being 3 months pregnant. Then once you have the baby, and we'll see what happens. You know take it one day at a time."

"I just don't want our kids to be the ones that remember their Nanny being the ones who take them to the park or play with them in their doll houses. I want to be the one to kiss them goodnight, get them up and ready the next morning." Rachel vented.

"Well Rach I'm not completely certain we can afford a full time nanny anyway, maybe a part time. But I think a pricy Manhattan day care is more in our reach." Finn joked, Rachel slapped him playfully.

"I can tell you one thing." Rachel told him.

"What's that," Finn asked curiously while playing with Rachel's engagement and wedding ring on her hand.

"I refuse to drive a mini-van." Rachel looked at him for his reaction, and hit him when he rolled his eye. She laughed with him while sinking back in the couch, stealing the remote from her husband.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry Hudson, as her stage name went, sang the last notes of her final song of her final performance of Funny girl. She had tears in her eyes, she had sung for many sold out shows the past two years, but she knew this one was for her. They had come to see the star do her last performance ever in the iconic role. Little did they know they were most likely seeing her last performance ever on a Broadway stage. Finn who was sitting front row did not even know. She had determined a few weeks ago that she could not let her children be raised in the hectic schedule of an actress, and Finn always had to attend conferences and such for his job. It would just be too much. Then she had returned to the thought of buying an actual house in a New York suburb and driving them to soccer games and dance lessons.<p>

Rachel was sitting at a table, at an expensive restaurant with surrounded by family and friends. Her Dad's and Finn parents had flown out to see her closing show. Kurt, and Blaine had come and Rachel had also invited Lacie and her boyfriend to come too. They had all insisted that she had done her best performance yet, and she was taking the compliments in stride.

"Rachel and I actually want to tell you guys something." Finn said, causing Rachel to look at Finn with raised eyes, she thought they might wait until at least their drinks were here. The doctor had suggested that they wait until after Rachel had passed her first trimester before they told people she was pregnant. Rachel had been gaining some weight and she had a slight bump. She knew Kurt had been suspicious of her for a while, but last week she had a fitting her dress for Kurt and Blaine's wedding and he hadn't said anything but she knew the stylist had to tell him that Rachel had a few added inches.

"Well, I thought we'd at least wait until after we got the drinks, but I guess it's now or never." Rachel said looking at the expectant faces of her and Finn's parents, a smirk on Kurt and Lacie's face, yeah she knew they already figured that out, and Blaine sitting there fairly unfazed. "So, a few months ago Finn and I got some news we were not entirely expecting." Rachel didn't know why this was so hard. She had been pregnant before, yes it ended badly but it should be less awkward seeing that she and Finn had been married for two years now and she was turning 25 in two days.

"What Rachel is trying to say, in some weird guessing game form," Finn said confused. "Is that she is pregnant."

The reaction they got was not what they expected. Carole and Leroy both turned to their husbands telling them I told you soo's. Kurt sat back in his seat pouting and Lacie gave them an excited smile.

"Well, I guess that is it, I'm thinking about the bowtie pasta, in the pesto sauce. What about you Finn?" Rachel said trying to change the subject.

"That's not it," Carole exclaimed. "When are you due? When did you find out? Were you trying?" Finn and Rachel blushed a little at the last question. "Oh this is so perfect, just wonderful and perfect timing."

"Yeah the timing is pretty good mom" Finn said rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"We found out a couple months ago, the doctor suggested we wait to tell everyone till after the first trimester. I'm due June 24th."

"Oh lord Rachel, I was thinking August, maybe July." Kurt exclaimed. "Last week after you're fitting Ashley told me she thought you might be pregnant, but not due three weeks before my wedding. That dress is going to be so unforgiving on an 9 month pregnant woman." Kurt sighed.

"What Kurt is trying to so pleasantly say," Blaine told them. "Is that, he wished you told him sooner so he could design a dress that was better suited for you Rachel that looked better when you are pregnant."

"We can work something out this is nothing we need to stress about now." Carole warned. "I'm sure you can work something out. I'm more excited about the baby, so you guys are in clear when it comes to issues?"

"Well with any pregnancy there are risks at any stages, but at this point we are past when I miscarried last time, and everything is looking normal" Rachel told her mother in law.

"That's just great baby girl," Leroy told his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy, actually Finn and I have sonogram pictures. They are a little old because our next one is in a few weeks." Rachel said pulling the pictures out of her bag handing one to each couple at the table. Finn rubbed Rachel's back soothingly while her friends and family passed around the photos oohing and awing at the photos.

* * *

><p>"Finn will you stop fidgeting." Rachel hissed quietly while looking through a pregnancy magazine in the waiting room of her doctor.<p>

"Well Rach, you know being at the lady doctor is kind of awkward." Finn told her while trying to read some stories in a highlight's for children magazine; they reminded him of his childhood and going to the doctor to get shots or sitting at the nurse's station because his mom couldn't find anyone to watch him.

"Well, I don't understand why. You're 25, we are married and having our first child there are plenty of worse situations that could have you sitting here." Rachel told him pointedly. "Plus this isn't just another appointment where I talk about how I'm feeling, and that I'm taking my vitamins. We are going to find out whether we are having a boy or a girl."

"Really you haven't mentioned that _at all _recently," Finn teased.

"Don't tease the woman carrying your child." Rachel playfully slapped him. "Why are you reading a magazine aimed for 8 years old with a third grade reading level?" She asked.

"It reminds me of my childhood." He told her putting it back down. Just then Rachel was called back and she nearly ran to the room with Finn trailing behind.

"Ok Rachel why don't you lay back so we can look at your baby, and see if we can find out what you're having." The doctor told her, as Finn sat next to her holding her hand. The doctor rolled up Rachel's shirt revealing her very prominent baby bump, her belly button was even starting to pop out. "So Rachel have you felt any movements you're half way. Most women can feel them at 18, but sometimes first time mothers don't feel them till 20 weeks."

"Well, I read online that it feels at first like butterflies, or popping popcorn and I think I felt that a little bit the other night. It was pretty cool. I think Finn got a little jealous" She joked.

"Well that's perfectly normal, and Finn, you should be able to start feeling things in a few weeks." The doctor smiled. "Ok here we got, there is the heartbeat," there was a sigh of relief from Rachel as it was a continuous scare that someday it would not be there. "And I see ten little fingers and ten little toes." Finn and Rachel both stared at their baby as it actually looked more like a baby than their last sonogram when Rachel first got pregnant. "Now have you to thought of names?" The couple nodded.

"If she's a girl she'll be named Alianna Carolyn, and if he is a boy he'll be Liam Christopher Robert." Rachel told the woman.

"Oh, what pretty names, well I'm not going to keep you waiting. This is _Miss_. Alianna Carolyn Hudson." The doctor said pointing the screen. Rachel gasped, and smiled broadly. She heard Finn mumble a profanity under his breath.

"I told you so," Rachel teased, sticking her tongue out at her husband.

"Well, I know you think I wanted a boy but a little girl that I can spoil is perfectly fine." Finn told his wife in response. "She'll be beautiful like her mother."

"Just as long as she has her daddy's dimples," Rachel told him.

"Well you two, I think you're all done." The doctor told them. "The front desk will have your picture, and they will have a cd with photos on them and a video of the sonogram, I made sure to put in the labels." She smiled, shaking Finn's hand as Rachel cleaned off her stomach. Finn sneaked a kiss before Rachel rolled down her shirt.

"Yuck, that gel is gross," he said licking his lips. Rachel laughed at him, hopping off the exam table.

"Oh come on you loser." She told him taking his hand, and pulling him out of the exam room.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were half naked on their couch clothes discarded on the floor while Rachel sat straddling Finn's hips; it was more comfortable to accommodate her growing baby bump. Her hormones and Finn's odd work schedule were to blame for this five o'clock rendezvous. She was kissing her way down his chest when they both looked up alert to the sound of their front door opening and closing. "Shit" she mumbled pulling herself off Finn as he sat up.<p>

"Hello, Hello," Kurt's voice filled their apartment. "Rachel baby, you home? I'm dropping off something in the nursery then I brought you dinner, I thought you said Finn was working late.

"How the hell did Kurt even get in here?" Finn whispered annoyed, even as Finn was married and moved out of his parents' house his stupid stepbrother was an amazing cockblock.

"Hey Kurt I'll be right in, I wanna see what you brought," Rachel yelled back calmly. "I might have given him a key," Rachel told Finn pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Why would you do that?" Finn asked standing up to pull his discarded work pants back on.

"Because he brings me food in the middle of the day," Rachel said while finishing pulling on her yoga pants. Kurt walked out, as Finn was still buttoning his pants; he took in both Finn and Rachel's appearances.

"Oh my god you were having sex weren't you." Kurt said setting down the food on their island.

"I have needs Kurt and I did not expect you to be coming over," Rachel sighed waddling over to her best friend and brother-in-law. "But speaking of needs, what did you bring me to eat?"

"Steamed vegetables, some fried rice and a veggie spring roll." Kurt said pulling things out of the bag. "Finn there is some lo-mien I got for Rachel to eat tomorrow or tonight you can have that since I thought you might not be home," he called to his brother who was not flipping through channels on the TV.

"Yeah I surprised Rachel, by getting off early, we talked about going out." Finn said not looking up from the television.

"It's okay Finny," Rachel said from her stool at island. "We can go out another night." She was eating vegetables right out of the plastic container.

"I told Blaine I was coming over he said he might run over after work." Kurt told Rachel.

"Oh cool!" Rachel said, "Finn can have some company."

"So I talked to Ashley, she told me the dress ready for you, it will be nice because she put in stretching panels under the outer layer so it's draping on you but supportive." Kurt had redesigned his form fitting dress that was originally supposed to show off Rachel's curves, to a dress that went to her knees in an elegant draping without looking like it was an off the rack maternity dress. It was one shoulder and had one long row of fabric that went down from her shoulder to clench above her knees and another on that swept from her chest under it loosely. It fitted at the chest, and accentuated her boobs that had grown quite a bit in the past few months.

"Ashley kept telling me that my breasts are going to look amazing. I could care less about how they look and rather that I don't look like the huge cow I've become." Rachel told him.

"You're pregnant Rach, not a cow." Finn emphasized again sitting next her and eating some lo-mien.

"You have to say that, you want to finish what we started tonight." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows as Kurt made gagging noises behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Finn said walking up to the table that seated his former glee club. It was Kurt's wedding and Finn and Rachel were doing their best manmaid of honor duties and making the rounds saying hello to the guests.

"Hey look its Frankenteen," Santana said while taking a sip of her wine. "Where is Mrs. Frankenteen?"

"Uh, I think she is talking to a table full of Blaine's third cousins," Finn said. "When she comes over, no 'you look like you're about to pop' or 'you're so big when are you due?' things" he warned. "I think she about clobbered a woman some Blaine works with."

"No problem dude, when is she due?" Puck asked.

"Um like in three weeks." Finn said taking a sip of his beer he had been drinking.

"So Finn are you excited?" Tina asked him, the rest of the glee club nodded.

"Yeah, excited, nervous, scared shitless," Finn laughed, "Same thing, right?"

"I think you'll be a great father." Quinn said from her seat next to Puck.

"Thanks Quinn, Rachel seems to think so too," Finn told the group. "So what is everyone else doing?"

"Well we were just talking about the new music store Sam is helping open with the company he's working for."

"Oh yeah I read about it in that email you sent me, it looks really cool." Finn said to Sam.

"What is really cool about it, is that it is enabling a problem with digital music and music stores. Say you're 13 and you're at the mall with your friends, you can walk into my store plug in your iPod or mp3 player and drag and drop 20 songs into it, and pay cash right there for them."

"Sam Evans changing the music industry one mall store in Cleveland Ohio at a time." Mercedes joked, they all laughed when Rachel walked up wearing her fake smile.

"Hey guy, how's it going? Are you guys enjoying the reception? It's so pretty don't you think. Who had the steak I hear it was superb?" She said like they were rehearsed lines. Her smile quickly faltered and she sighed pretty much collapsing into Finn side, he wrapped his arms around rubbing her arms soothingly.

"You sound exhausted diva." Mercedes told the woman. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine I'm just sick of making mindless chit chat with family members I'll never meet again." Rachel told the group.

"Well If it helps that dress looks yummy on you." Santana told her.

"Santana you can't eat dresses," Brittany pointed out.

"Please, Kurt did an amazing job on this dress but I look like a cow, someone told me I was so brave to be in a wedding when I was soo overdue, and then another asked if I was having twins." Finn raised his eyebrows at this.

"You're not that big Rachel; in high school I'm pretty sure I was larger than you." Quinn tried to tell her, "People are just ignorant."

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel smiled, she turned to Finn, "Kurt said that after his first dance he wouldn't care if I went upstairs to bed. So if I disappear I'll be up there." She told him kissing him chastely on the lips. "It was really great seeing you guys, I'll be at breakfast tomorrow morning so I'll see you then but I still have a few more people I need to talk to." They all said bye to Rachel, Finn raised his eyebrows at his the group once she was gone.

"Dude she seriously isn't having twins?" Puck joked, and Quinn on one side and Mercedes on the other slapped him in the head.

* * *

><p>"Rachel," She heard Kurt's voice scream from outside her hospital room. She laughed as he ran into the private room looking at her with wild eyes. "So Blaine and I land from a 4 hour flight and I have three voicemails from you two from Finn and one from my mother all saying you went into labor and no one is there. What happened you were fine when I talked to you on the phone?"<p>

"Well about 20 minutes later my water broke." Rachel told him fairly calmly. "Then I started having some contractions and so I took a taxi to the hospital. I tried Finn but the dumbass left his phone in his room so it took me an hour to contact that stupid convention and get someone to go find him. Oh you poor thing you look so burnt."

"How are you so calm?" Kurt asked in disbelief, "You're in labor."

"Well about an hour ago I got over the initial shock that I could be doing this alone, and it's actually a lot more comforting that you're here." Rachel told him.

* * *

><p>"When can I have the drugs," Rachel whined to the doctor.<p>

"Soon Rachel very soon," she assured the woman in labor.

"I want them _NOW,_" she practically spat. She groaned in pain again squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Rachel, I thought we talked about no pain meds or anything. All natural," Kurt questioned.

"Kurt, I love you I really do, and I mean this in the nicest way possible. Even though I know you're very happy, with your role as the more feminine person in you and Blaine's relationship, at the end of the day you will still have a dick, and when you have to push and orange out of it then we'll talk. Because right now there is a tiny person with your brother's head and my hips trying to come out of a hole that was originally the size of a golf ball." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Rachel I'd say a bit smaller," her doctor joked.

"We'll there you go, even smaller." Rachel told him collapsing into the pillows. "Oh I've been at this for 7 hours, when is Finn going to get here?"

* * *

><p>"You stupid idiot, you are 6 hours from your pregnant wife who is due in a week and you leave your phone in your room. You know how many people I had to call to get someone to go in find you. You asshole, you did this to me and then you bail on me." Rachel was screaming at Finn as Kurt left the hospital room, he went over to his husband and sat down.<p>

"Oh my god I'm so jetlagged." Blaine said leaning back in the chair.

"Me to, and my hand hurts." Kurt said rubbing his red hand, from the death grip Rachel had on it till moments ago.

"It's only 8 pm," Blaine groaned. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yea sure," Kurt said grabbing his husbands hand as they walked to the coffee machines.

* * *

><p>"You are <em>never <em>touching me again." Finn snorted, "What you don't think I'm serious, if I say we are never having sex again I mean it, and I'd pray I don't crush your right hand." Rachel snapped at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled as she gripped his hand tighter.

_Rachel sweetie you need to push. _Rachel groaned and screamed louder with each push until a new set of wails filled the room. The new occupant of the room certainly had her mother's lungs. Rachel's death grip let go as Finn was instructed to cut the cord. The baby was handed to Rachel. Rachel stared into her own eyes looking back at her; except for the eyes she looked exactly like Finn. The nurse picked up the baby and it was the first time Rachel registered what was going on.

"Where are they taking her," She asked tiredly.

"They just want to clean her off and take her weight and everything." Finn assured her, wiping the sweat covered bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I screwed up I shouldn't have ever left you."

"I was the one who went into labor early," she told him with a smile. The nurse brought back the tiny girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She was tiny like her mom but she was tall, like her daddy. She looked so delicate. It scared Finn when Rachel offered the tiny bundle to him. A big man like him would surely crush the tiny thing in his wife's arms. Rachel assured him that he'd be fine and a nurse offered him a chair pushed up next to the bed. The nurse snapped a few photos of the small family on the camera in Rachel's bag before she left them to be alone.

"She is perfect," Finn told his wife, who nodded watching him with her; he was so gentle with the tiny thing. "Alianna Carolyn Hudson, perfect little Ali," he whispered cradling the tiny bundle in his arms.

**So there we go, some snapshots of how Ali, (who made her first appearance in the second part of the Trails epilogue) came to be! I have three others written and I will be posting one more on Saturday. I leave for a mission trip late Saturday and will be back a week later. There will be no tech, on the trip so I cannot write. Then when I get back I will post two more before I leave to go to Ohio (hehe) where I can write but won't have wifi, I'll try to remember my flash drive so I can put work on it and update from relatives comps. Until later, thanks for reading. Reviews are love, but favorites and alerts make me happy! **

**Mady **

**p.s tell me anything you want to see me write as a one shot there are so many things I could write about so I wanna know you're ideas.**

**p.s.s I've already considered returning to this pregnancy and focusing on more specific topics in other one shots. Would you be interested?**


	2. Ouchie

"Mommy, when is Daddy going to be done with my swing set?" A newly four year old Alianna asked her mother. Rachel who was sitting at her kitchen table with Kurt looking through pictures from her daughter's birthday party looked at the four year old.

"Sweetie I don't know when he and Uncle Blaine will be done, it's really big remembering how many pieces there was? Ali nodded at her mother, "Why don't you go out on the deck and ask him." Rachel told her and opened the sliding glass door that led to the deck that overlooked the backyard. Finn had suggested for safety that the kids stay out of the yard until the swing set was built.

"Daddy," she screamed from the edge of the deck, behind the rails. "When is my swing set going to be done?" Finn looked up from what he was doing and smiled at is anxious daughter. He walked over the right below his deck so did not have to yell.

"Soon baby girl, why don't you go get mommy for me." He told her from below.

"Ok," she nodded. Ali turned around while she walked towards the sliding glass door she screamed, "Mommy daddy said it will be done soon! And he wants me to get you."

"Ok Ali, but you didn't need to scream. I was right there." Rachel told her daughter walking out onto the deck as the little girl walked back into the kitchen. "Hey baby, what do you need?" Rachel asked leaning over the deck to look down at her husband.

"Well I'm never going to get anything done on this monster if every five minutes Ali is asking me when I'll be done." Finn told her, the play set was more than just a swing set it was wooden and had swings and a mini rock wall that went up to a wood tower, and a big slide, with a play-house off the side. They had been talking about getting one since they moved into their house 3 years ago. "How about you take the girls and the twins out with Kurt so Blaine and I can finish the play set," He told her.

"Sure, Kurt wanted to go shopping anyway," Rachel told him. "Do I have permission to spend money sir?" Rachel asked him.

"Rachel, you know you don't have to ask to spend _our_ money," Finn told her. Finn may have made a comment about how much she spent on Ali's birthday party, Rachel had been, in her nature, not letting it drop and giving him grief about the comment.

"Sooo, then do we have enough in the bank to buy laptops for the girls to play their games on?" Rachel asked him with a grin

"Rach, you can be serious," Finn groaned.

"I'm not," she smirked turning around and walking into the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pushing Lola in the baby swing while Ali repetitively ran up to the tower and went down the slide, she was having a ball with the completed play set, they had been out since after breakfast, and it was nearly noon . Finn completed it last night before Rachel arrived home with dinner, and the little girl did not have much time to play on it with her sister and cousins before it was too late to play. Finn was at work, and Rachel was enjoying being with her girls on the nice summer day. There were no errands to run or playgroups or birthday parties or dance classes just the summer day. "Look mommy; see how fast I get up the rock wall."<p>

"I know Ali bear, your very fast maybe you will be a good sports player like daddy when you get bigger." Rachel smiled, Ali took dance but when Rachel watched her with the other girls in class it was clear Ali had inherited Finn's dance ability or lack of. "Do you girls want to eat lunch outside?" Both girls nodded yes.

"We can eat in the play house it has a bench and you will fit mommy, it's too small for daddy but it can fit you!" Ali told her mother reminding Rachel of her short height.

"I'm going to go make some sandwiches," Rachel told the girls leaving them out to play. She ran up the steps to her back door, and into the kitchen where she made sandwiches while watching Ali try to push Lola who was still in the baby swing, through the back window, she turned around to get some vegetables and fruit, she had just grabbed three yogurts when she heard the wail.

"Mommy!" Ali screamed from the backyard, "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mooooommmmmyyyy." Rachel knew that voice, Ali saved it for when she was really upset not upset because Finn had put the girl in time out or because Lola took her favorite toy. The last time she heard it was when she fell at the park and bumped her heard on the metal bar. Rachel being a mother, who was still pretty new at this all recovered from her heart that she sure stopped beating and rushed out the backdoor, and ran down the stairs off the side of their deck to her children still at the swing set.

"Ali what's wrong?" Rachel asked her daughter who was sitting lying on her back clutching her arm.

"I-I-I was showing Lola," Alianna said through crying and wails. "How, I could j-jump offff the top like jumping at gymnastics and I-I f-fell on my h-h-and." The little girl sobbed.

"Oh Baby girl where does it hurt?" Rachel asked sympathetically trying to stay calm, Finn was much better at these situations.

"R-r-right here." Ali told her mother pointing to her lower arm and wrist. Rachel tried to move it which caused more tears and Ali to wince in pain.

"Sweetie, mommy is going to go get her bag and then we will go to the doctor ok? I want you to stay right here." Ali nodded a yes, while Rachel stood up, and took Lola with her to get her phone keys and wallet. Once Rachel had everything she needed, including her insurance cards, and Lola buckled into her car seat, Rachel went down the hill their property was settled on to the play-set to retrieve her daughter.

"Mommy will the doctor give me a shot? Like they gave me last week?" Ali whimpered sitting in her own car seat while Rachel pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't know sweetie, we are not going to see Dr. Lucy; we get to go to a special doctor's office where they will make you all better." Rachel told the scared girl who was sitting in her seat cradling her limp hand. "But they'll make you all better," Rachel reassured Ali while dialing Finn's work number on the car phone. Rachel had put on the entertainment system for the girls, so she could talk to her husband without little ears.

"Hey babe, what's up? I thought you were spending the day at home." Finns voice played through the front speakers, while the girls continued to watch their movie.

"Hey Finn, Ali jumped off the play set, she landed funny on her arm, so I'm taking her to the ER at the children's hospital."

"Oh," Finn breathed into the phone. "wow"

"Yeah," Rachel said slightly annoyed at his lack of response. "Finn she scared to the crap out of me."

"I bet," Finn said lost for word. "Do you think it's broken?"

"I've never broken anything besides my nose, I guess it might be. You're much better at this than I am." Rachel told him sighing wishing she could just ignore the red lights so she could get to the hospital so they would fix her baby.

"You sound pretty calm," Finn told her encouragingly.

"I'll lose it eventually. Right now I'm just focusing on fixing the crying little girl in the backseat." Rachel said her voice a little on edge.

"Well I am going to leave early so I'll see you in an hour baby then I'll let you lose it" Finn assured her. "Can I talk to Ali?" Finn asked.

"Yeah sure, let me switch the car phone to full speaker." Rachel told him, she turned her head around to look at Ali, who was still sniffling. "Daddy wants to talk to you." Ali nodded her head yes.

"Hey baby girl what happened?" Finn asked his daughter, and Rachel listened to the little girl explain what she had already told Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Rachel's head snapped up to look at Finn who had just arrived in the waiting room of the children's hospital er.<p>

"Daddy," Ali exclaimed from her mother's lap. They were currently reading a book while Rachel was trying to keep the little girl busy. Lola was asleep in her stroller next to them.

"Hey Ali bear, can I see your hand?" Finn asked crouching in front of the two. Ali put her arm out, and Finn looked at the swollen and slightly disfigured wrist and arm. Finn went out to touch the arm but when he put his fingers around Ali's tiny wrist she pulled back.

"Daddy that hurts," Ali whined.

"Baby why don't you go pick out a book and daddy will read it too you," Rachel said to her daughter and put her down off her lap, while the little girl went over to the Rack with children's books.

"Hi," Finn said sympathetically to his wife who looked like she had aged ten years since this morning. "I'm not going to lie, you look horrible," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I'm still in my yoga pants and a t-shirt, I've been sitting her for over an hour because apparently if your child is not defiling the waiting room with some type of bodily fluids, or unconscious you're not as high priority, and both our daughters have had a lunch of granola bars and fruit snacks, that I found in Lola's diaper bag. Oh yeah and my little girl is broken." Rachel sighed resting her head on Finn's shoulder between the arm rests of the blue chairs.

"It looks pretty bad, where were you?" Finn asked because he still hadn't figured out why Rachel hadn't stopped the little girl from jumping off the top of the play set.

"I was inside making lunch," Rachel told him, her lip quivering a little. "I thought I was watching them but obviously I wasn't enough, I should have made them come in and eat inside but no I had to try and do something special."

"Hey, hey you know our daughter. If she hadn't got past you she would have got past me, or Kurt, or Blaine, or Grace when she comes over to babysit." Finn told her trying to calm down his wife. "We leave them out to play while we run in and get something all the time. It's not anyone's fault we just have a little daredevil."

"I feel so horrible you didn't see her lying helpless clutching her arm for dear life." Rachel told him.

"I can imagine." Finn told her, once Ali returned Finn sat with her on his lap until they got called back eventually.

The doctor chuckled once Ali told him the same story she had told Rachel and Finn, about jumping off the play set like in gymnastics. Finn and Rachel were currently waiting for Ali to return from getting ex-rays. They sat in the small ER room when the nurse wheeled Ali back in in a wheelchair. Ali did seem to enjoy that they were carting her around in a wheelchair. Once the doctor returned with the ex-rays he confirmed that what Finn and Rachel both knew, Ali had a sprained wrist and a fracture in her lower arm. He let her pick out the color of her cast, and she of course picked pink. They were currently watching the little girl get her arm wrapped with the pink fiberglass. The doctor was explaining to Finn and Rachel the general care and that they would need to take Ali to follow up visits etc. etc. Ali was no longer in pain as the doctor gave her some medicine and scribbled out a prescription to be filled. Rachel had sent Finn with Lola to get something for the little girl to eat since she was whining after waking up from her nap.

"Now once it is dry you can have mommy and daddy write their names on your cast, if you want to you can draw pictures on it or have all your friends help you decorate it." The doctor told Ali.

"I can? Mommy says I'm not allowed to draw on anything but paper. One time she got really upset because my sister Lola and I drew pictures on the wall in the playroom." Ali told the doctor.

"This is different sweetie, Ok?" Rachel told the girl. "When we go to the store to get your medicine you can pick out some colorful markers, and then tonight daddy and I will help you." Rachel told her daughter, from her seat next to the bed. Ali nodded, while Rachel played with her hair that was sprawled out on the table.

"Mommy, can I get some ice cream before we go home?" Ali asked, unintentionally using her mother's weaknesses against her. Rachel sighed nodding at the little girl who squealed in delight.

"but we will get dinner too, you haven't ate anything since breakfast," Rachel told Alianna.

"Mommy," Ali whined. "I'm not hungry for dinner. I'm just hungry for ice cream," Ali pleaded.

"The medicine does cause a loss of appetite Mrs. Hudson, but I don't recommend ice cream on an empty stomach, Miss. Ali, so I want to you eat something yummy, not a lot, then you can have ice cream." The doctor told the mother and daughter duo.

"Hear that Ali, the doctor say you got to eat something first." Rachel smiled, while Ali tried to cross her arms in frustration until she realized the doctor was still working on her arm. They sat in quietness until Finn arrived back with Lola, and a bag with what Rachel assumed was food.

"Hi mommy," Lola exclaimed, jumping into her mother's lap. Finn sat down in the chair next to Rachel.

"Hi girlie, did daddy get you something nummy to eat?" Rachel asked Lola. Lola nodded and relaxed into her mother.

"I only got her a little bit to hold her over until dinner." Finn told his wife. "So Ali bear your arm looks very pink." Finn told his daughter. Ali nodded at him smiling.

"I like it! Mommy says we can get ice cream, I'm going to get cotton candy!" Ali told Finn.

"But first we are getting dinner." Rachel reminded Ali. Ali nodded in agreement.

"Lolaboo and I found you something in the gift shop." Finn said pulling up the bag he had been carrying; he pulled out a small pink stuffed bear with its own cast on its arm.

"He gonna make Ali feel better." Lola exclaimed.

"Thank you daddy! He's so cute!" Ali said reaching for him with her good arm.

"Your cute!" Rachel cooed poking Ali in the nose.

"Don't touch my schnoz!" Ali giggled, at her mother. Using the term the Hudson girls nicknamed the nose that all three had been blessed with. If it wasn't for that nose you would never know that Rachel was their mother as every other feature belonged to Finn.

* * *

><p>"Daddy is my tongue blue?" Ali exclaimed. "Ahh" she said sticking her tongue out from across the table to her father. Rachel giggled while sticking her spoon into her own cookie dough ice cream.<p>

"Very blue," Finn nodded, while trying to keep Lola from making a mess of her chocolate. "Your tongue, your lips, even your teeth are a little blue. First your arm is pink, now your tongue is blue! What's next? Will you wake up with green legs?" Finn teased.

"Nooooo," Ali shook her head. "I think they will be," she paused "purple!" She giggled loudly.

"Your silly," Rachel teased.

"I am not!" Ali gasped, even at four she was a drama queen.

"It's ok Ali bear mommy just doesn't get us." Finn teased, "Ow, did you kick me mommy? I thought we didn't kick?" Finn said feigning hurt.

"Mommy needs a time out!" Ali stated.

"No I don't think that will teach her enough, Ali. I think mommy needs to give daddy her ice cream. Then when we get home it's straight to bed!" Finn said eyes narrowed, as Ali nodded.

"Does that mean that Daddy is in charge of bath and bed time tonight?" Rachel shot back with a smirk.

"_Well,_ I guess you can do that." Finn told her sheepishly.

"But Daddy, _you said._" Ali exclaimed.

"Yeah Daddy you did say straight to bed, and who am I to go against _that_?" Rachel teased. That night Rachel laid snuggly in bed flipping through an issue of Cosmo, when Finn collapsed into bed with a soaked t-shirt, and ruffled hair.

**Well, I did not have time to update before I left for Mississippi. I wrote this thinking it would be really cute but I'm not sure if I like it what do you think? I'm going to update later today so don't worry ;) . **

**Mady **


	3. You'll shoot your eye out

_**Christmas in July err August?**_

"Rachel I don't understand how anyone could need five vases." Finn told her standing behind his fiancé while she used the price gun thing the shop lady gave them. Finn and Rachel were doing their wedding registry, and Finn just seemed to be following Rachel around crate and barrel nodding when Rachel asked him if he liked something.

"Well Finn these three are part of a set so you want to have the whole set, and then you need one or two for it you get sent flowers or something for whatever reason." Rachel told him moving on to compare silverware sets. Before she did Finn could have sworn that he heard her mumble under breath, "not that I ever get flowers from you or anything."

"Do they sell TVs here?" Finn asked remembering the one thing he actually wanted to get.

"No Finn, they do not sell TVs here, nor do we need a need a new television." Rachel told him, "Which set do you like, this one or this one." She asked pointing to identical silverware except one had squared ends and another round. Finn really did not care as long as he could eat with them.

"Uh, I guess the square ones." Finn said and turned to pretend to look at placemats or napkins or something.

"Yeah I like those too," Rachel said clicking away the set on the scanner. "What cha looking at?" She asked coming up behind him.

"I'm not actually sure," Finn told her. "I don't understand why we can't get a new TV," He vented.

"Finn, it's silly to get a new television when we have a pretty nice one already." Rachel told him while clicking some yellow placemats.

"Well I was thinking we could put the one in the living room in our room, and the one in our room in the guest room." Finn told her.

"But that TV is too big for our room," Rachel pointed out. "Come on, do you want to go look at bed sets?" She asked taking him hand and pulling him up to the furniture show room.

"Can we 'test out' the beds?" Finn asked suggestively.

"No Finn we cannot make out on the beds at crate and barrel." Rachel told him.

"Well there is a pottery barn, they have beds right?" Finn told her.

"You know I could just register for matching twin beds." Rachel teased.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, we should have gotten our picture taken with Santa, you talked about sending a holiday card. It would look so cool," Finn told her taken a bite of his burger. Rachel just laughed at him taking a bite of her salad. They were at the cheesecake factory in the mall, once Rachel had determined they had picked out enough from the store for their registry she promised Finn lunch. On the way there Finn had seen the Santa's workshop set-up as Christmas was in a few weeks.<p>

"You're such a child, Finn," she told him, checking something on her phone. "Kurt told us we need to go to the Macy's he said they have some of the best kitchen appliances."

"But, it's your day off and I took the day off too. I thought you said we could go home after this and have Finchel fun time." Finn whined.

"A. you calling it that is not helping your case, b. you and I being together is why this is important to do now, I am so busy, and you are too." Rachel told him. "Macy's is it, and then we can go back home and spend the rest of the day in bed for all I care."

"Fine," Finn mumbled taking a bite of his burger and pouting while chewing.

"While we are they we can try to find you some more work shirts." Rachel tried to slip in, however it still ended in a death glare from Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn was in the elevator of his apartment, he was trying to brush off the snow of his jacket. Rachel insisted he get a real coat, much to Kurt's approval since they were after all in the most fashionable city in the world. Rachel told him it was because he was a big boy with a big boy job now not a junior in high school. He thought of how it was pretty cool it was going to be a white Christmas this year. Christmas was a sore subject with Finn right now, when he asked Rachel if they would get a tree for Christmas even though she was Jewish she directed him to the three two fake wood tree with silver bells that sat on their island next to the menorah. He had not brought it up since.<p>

He opened the door to the apartment, to hear Christmas music being drowned out by a few swear words escaping his girlfriend's lips. He was wondering what had her so frustrated, seeing she only cursed on rare occasions, not even during their 'Finchel Fun Time.' He rounded the corner to find what had to be a 7 foot tall tree sitting in the corner of his living room. Decorated to about the 5 and a half foot mark, his girlfriend could be heard but not seen. "Babe?" he called out. Just then she jumped out from behind the tree.

"Finn!" she said surprised. "You're home early! This was supposed to be a surprise, I'm not done yet. I actually was going to go out and buy a step stool, I didn't factor in the height difference…" she trailed off.

"Rachel, what? How?" Finn sputtered taken aback from the gesture.

"I got Blaine to help me. He took the morning off and went with me to pick-up the tree. I had to pre-order it, not like in Ohio where you can just go to a lot and pick a tree. When I was researching a tree I saw there is a Christmas tree farm upstate where you can cut your own tree down. Maybe next year we can go and cut down our own tree." She said while he was taking in this gesture. "I know you like the real ones, and I wanted this to be special for you; even though I'm Jewish this _is _our first Christmas in New York."

"You're amazing," Was all he said.

"I know," she smiled putting her head down and biting her lip. "You can help finish it but put on some old clothes, I'm covered in sap and pine needles." Finn went down the hallway to their room, and came back a few minutes later in a pair of basketball shorts and an old OSU shirt. He walked over to Rachel who was putting a round purple ball ornament as high as she could reach. He went up behind her and ran his fingers through her hair pulling out pine needles. He looked around at the tiny Christmas village that was their living room. There were 3 large green and red storage tubs with box and bags from various stores, of ornaments, tinsel, lights, and a bunch of other things Christmas related. It looked like the Christmas store at the mall overate and threw up in the living room. Rachel had a box of purple balls in her hands. Finn noticed that the tree had a theme that matched their living room; Rachel had decorated, or was in the process of, decorating the living room with purple and yellow accents. The tree had white twinkle lights, and silver tinsel. There were purple and yellow balls of various shades adorning the tree with ice-sickle ornaments. It looked very nice but he couldn't help and think of his tree at home with all the ornaments from his childhood, like the football player his mom bought him when the Christmas after he his first year of pee-wee football, the Popsicle sticks ornament with his photo he made kindergarten year, or his baby's-fist Christmas ornament.

"Here you can get the top," she said handing him the box of purple ornaments he started putting the ornaments on with detail, he knew balance was essential to any tree, and he had already acknowledged Rachel's attention to details, on the bottom half of the tree.

"How much did you buy?" Finn asked, bringing up the explosion in their apartment.

"Not a lot, but I never really bought this stuff before so I wasn't sure how much to buy." She told him from her spot towards the back of the tree where she was placing yellow ornaments on it. "I kind of regret not taking you with me, I bet you would know a lot better what to buy."

"I probably would not have been much of help since mom and I used the same ornaments since I was a baby with a few additions each year." He told her, moving to a new section of the tree.

"Oh," was all she said staying quiet for a moment. "I could get used to this," she told him later. "You and me, decorating the tree with Christmas music in the background, I would make hot chocolate but I don't think we have any," She laughed.

"Maybe we could run out and pick some up?" Finn told her. "Once were done, you know." Finn looked down at Rachel who was currently bent over fixing some tinsel on the bottom of the tree, she stood up and walked backwards a few paces clapping her hands.

"Ok I think we're good on the balls." She announced, Finn looked at the tree it was pretty but still had some bare spots.

"What about all these blank spaces," Finn asked.

"I still have other things to put on the tree," Finn's mind immediately turned to a stuffy mall tree with generic theme ornaments, next year he would sneak in some Santa's and snowmen. Rachel opened one of the boxes to reveal some bags, and boxes stuff inside. She pulled out a few bags and pulled out a few colorful ornaments, "I bought these because I thought they were pretty, and would match the tree." Finn nodded taking them from her. "But then I bought these because I thought we could have something that remind us of well us," She told him pulling out ornaments from various bags and boxes. The couple was laying them out on the table to sort through them. "I bought like a theater mask, and a football. Then I found a Julliard one and an OSU one. Then when I went and visited you at work last week, I found a Columbia ornament at the bookstore when I got coffee."

"This is awesome Rachel" Finn told her excitedly. "To be honest I thought it was going to be some stuffy themed tree like at the mall, but this is really cool."

"Well I remembered what your tree always looks like at your moms, so I thought we could have our own personal ornaments. That reminds me," she trailed off, getting up with a grin and walking back to their room, she returned with a fairly large box, addressed to her from his mom.

"What is that?" Finn asked eyeing the box

"When a told your mom about my plans when we were home for thanksgiving, she told me she would send me some things to get us started." She opened the box and pulled out some tissue wrapped ornaments.

"Look, this one I made in first grade," Finn said pulling out a Christmas wreath made out of jingle bells. "And this one was from my grandma, she bought it for me when I lost my tooth a week before Christmas, she said that Santa and the tooth fairy like to do special things for kids who leave their teeth on Christmas." Finn chuckled, "I was so excited to find a twenty in the box on Christmas morning." Rachel rubbed his arm as he rolled the box ornament in his hand. Grandma Ali had passed away in the beginning of November and Finn had taken it pretty hard. They continued to sort through the box while Finn would explain some of the ornaments. Once they got to the bottom they pulled out a small white box. It had a note attached to it.

_Finn and Rachel, _

_These ornaments, while I'm happy to give you show memories of Finn and/or I while he was growing up. I hope this will start your own Christmas memories. _

_Love Mom._

Rachel opened the box and smiled as she pulled up the ornament letting it dangle by the string from her finger. It was two penguins kissing. Under the boy read _Finn,_ and the girl it read _Rachel._ Behind them it read _First Christmas._

"Aww, it's cute." Rachel said turning it over and written in black sharpie was Finn and Rachel, _First Christmas in New York together; Engaged -2016_

"Mom likes to write down the event and year on the ornaments so she knows when and why we have them." Finn said turning a few scattered on their coffee table to show various years, and events written on the ornaments.

"I'm sorry we could not go out there this year." Rachel told him kissing his cheek while he looked at the ornaments. Rachel couldn't get enough time off from Wicked for her to be able to go to Ohio for Christmas. She had offered Finn to fly out with Kurt and Blaine, but he quickly shot that idea down insisting on being with her.

"Not your fault," he told her.

"I mean it kind of is." Rachel said looking at him with brown eyes laced with her vulnerability.

"Come on Rach, don't go there." Finn told her he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on we need to finish this tree, and I believe you owe me hot chocolate." She giggled as he helped her find a spot for their first really special ornament on their tree.

* * *

><p>"Finn wake up," Rachel told him rubbing his chest, she was sitting on his waist wearing only his button-up shirt Finn had worn last night when they went to see the Radio City Christmas show last night for Christmas eve.<p>

"Another present?" Finn smirked opening his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't think it's what you think it is." Rachel giggled rolling off of him.

"Really? May I ask what it is?" Finn asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"I made you breakfast!" Rachel told him enthusiastically; she pulled up a breakfast tray from the floor and sat it on Finn's lap. "I know it's not the big breakfast your mom makes, but I still think it's pretty good!"

"It looks awesome," Finn told her scanning over the tray; he loved that when Rachel did anything he went all out. There was a plate with some pancakes with snowflake imprints on them, and were covered in powdered sugar and fresh berries. She also had a side of bacon and sausage, and a cinnamon bun. Lastly there was a cup of mixed fruit, a glass of orange juice and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and chocolate shavings.

"I'm glad, I know you're mom makes all those breakfast casseroles and stuff but I didn't think we would eat all them all if I made them since I don't eat the ones with meat." Rachel told him.

"No this is really cool," Finn told her picking up his fork and cutting up a snowflake pancake. "This is really good," he told her between bites. "You don't need to make this like Christmas at home, we are getting married and stuff we can make our own traditions." He kissed her cheek, and she wiped the syrup and powdered sugar off of her cheek.

"Well I'm glad because the Christmas dinner I'm making will not be able to top your mothers." Rachel told him. "Now eat because Santa left a few gifts for you!"

"Really!" Finn said semi excitedly, through a bite of bacon. "I think we need to make our first tradition, sitting in bed with you in my arms watching The Christmas Story marathon while eating breakfast. Where is your breakfast?" He pulled her under his arm and turned on the TV with the remote by the bedside table.

"I ate some fruit and I have my coffee." Rachel told him holding up the coffee cup she was milking.

"Here have some pancakes," Finn told her feeding her a bite.

Later that day Rachel was working on something in the kitchen and Finn was working on setting up the larger TV Rachel bought him. He was very excited when he saw the large box sitting in their living room, but it still puzzled him when she got it to their apartment in the first place. He was currently working on mounting the larger TV to the wall, luckily the mount they used for their other TV fit the new one too.

"Is the TV set up?" Rachel asked crossing her legs on the couch.

"Yeah I just need to do one last thing." He said picking up the remote and turning it on, to the set-up screen. "Perfect! Now Rach don't you see how awesome the picture quality is?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel laughed not really caring, "I just think it looks too big in our tiny apartment."

"It looks great," Finn told her sitting next to her while going through the process of the TV set-up. "Now wait for it," he said as he clicked the last few things on the remote then Will Farrell appeared on the screen as Buddy the elf, another Christmas day movie staple according to Finn.

"Ok, it looks good. I'm glad you like it; I had the sales guy help me a lot. I'm glad you didn't go with me, you might have killed the sales guy, and he kept hitting on me even though I kept reminding him I was buying the TV as a present for my fiancé." Rachel told him.

"Yeah I probably would have." Finn told her. "But it's Christmas and I'm too happy to focus on some douche that works at Best Buy. Do you like your presents?"

"The necklace is beautiful; I think you did a good job picking it out." Rachel told him as her hand shot up to the diamond heart pendant the rested around her throat. "However, the Victoria's Secret gift card is a little suggestive."

"That was the intention," Finn smirked. Rachel hit him on the chest.

"I cannot believe your mom sent me that mixer I put on the wedding registry. It's a three hundred dollar appliance plus the wedding isn't till June. "Rachel sighed looking at the gifts that scattered the floor, Rachel had bought Finn some clothes and things for his job, and Finn had Kurt get Rachel some things since he knew Kurt would do a much better job. Kurt and Blaine had left some presents for the couple before they went out to Ohio, and Carole and Burt sent a few in the mail. Rachel sent out presents for Finns family with Kurt. Rachel and Finn had both acknowledged that they had spent entirely too much on each other's Christmas presents but it had been a long and hard year for both of them, that was getting better, plus since Finn started getting a pretty large paycheck every two weeks they barely touched the money Rachel made from her performances. Rachel cuddled into Finn while they watched Will Farrell examine negligees at a department store.

That night Finn and Rachel had just finished dinner; Rachel made a small prime rib for Finn with plenty of vegetable sides, and Carole's recipe for apple dumplings for desert. They were sitting at their island drinking an expensive desert wine when Rachel announced that she would be going to bed soon, and Finn could join her in a few minutes because she thought there might be one last present for Finn to unwrap. It was even later that night did he determine that this year had been his favorite Christmas ever.

**Oh god this was a pain to edit, I really need to stop writing at night. I don't know why I wrote this but I wrote it two weeks ago, so maybe it was the Christmas in July idea? I honestly don't know, this is set a little before the epilogue of trials, but what are rules if you don't bend them?**

**Mady **


	4. Of burp clothes and pacifiers

"No Kurt we cannot name them Kate and William," Blaine announced.

"What about…"

"No Pippa and Henry either, I don't even understand that fantasy they are both married now." Blaine said. Rachel sat amused on Kurt and Blaine's couch folding little boy and little girl clothes and matching little pairs of socks. The couple had been arguing about this for a while.

"If I can intervene, has Abi said anything about this?" Rachel asked.

"Please all Abi could care about is if she gets her figure back by prom." Kurt sighed, Rachel snorted at this. Abi was the girl who was giving Kurt and Blaine her babies. The only nice thing Kurt ever seemed to have to say about the girl is that she was willing to give the couple her twins. She was 16 and lived in Arizona, her father was a priest whom Kurt and Blaine met only once because he was not happy about two gay men raising his grandchildren even if he didn't even want them in the first place. His ex-wife and Abi's mother was a lot more understanding and supportive of the situation, plus trying to find someone to adopt twins was not easy most people who adopted only wanted one. Rachel had met Abi, when Abi came out to visit a few months ago over her summer break for the weekend with her mother. It was a sort of get-to-know-the-people-will-be-raising-my-children-that-I-don't-want weekend. They met Abi in June through an agency; it was very hard finding people who would give their babies to gay men.

"Kurt," Blaine warned. Blaine tried to be much more sympathetic to the young girl's situation. The two were flying out in a few days, as Abi was going to be induced and then they could take the babies home with them.

"Well she is just so frustrating, like how the only thing she'd let be shipped to her house was the car seats, so we have to carry all this," Kurt said gesturing to the baby stuff littering the apartment, "to Arizona with us. I just don't understand how we offered things like an open adoption but no, after she signs them over she never wants to see them again." Kurt sighed, sitting down next to Rachel picking up a pair of pants and folding them.

"Kurt I don't think any of us, even her mother understands her reasoning," Blaine said trying to reason with him, they both turned to the sniffling Rachel.

"Rachel, are you crying?" Kurt giggled.

"It's not funny, my hormones are all out of whack," she smiled through tears and gesturing to her protruding stomach. "I could never imagine giving my Ali or this one to someone else, no matter if they're as wonderful as you," She laughed at herself. "Oh look I think this one is definitely an outfit you need to take with you." She said picking up a brown jumper with a pink and brown polka dot onesie and matching hat.

"We have a brown and blue outfit that matches" Kurt told her.

"Ok we need to really get all this stuff packed." Blaine said standing up, they had invited Rachel over to help pack because she knew more than they did about what they needed and what they did not for the first night. They had 3 suitcases surrounding them to fill with baby items.

Kurt was picking out outfits, and Rachel and Blaine were sorting through gifts and things they had received. "Ok these blankets they are nice, but the hospital always gives you one or two. So maybe just take an extra one. The same with pacifiers take a few but you get like 3 from the hospital and Ali only like the hospital ones at first. This pillow is really nice for feeding, even Finn used it when giving Ali a bottle but you should only need to take one for one night, you can always just use a pillow in the hotel room." Rachel told him, while throwing things, in an orderly fashion, in the suitcase.

"Wow, Rachel you really sure know your stuff." Blaine said putting a few things such as bottles in the bag.

"You'll learn, you see all this stuff in the store and your instinct is to buy it all because for the most part if they sell it there must be a need for it right?" Rachel smiled, "but then you realize your baby is a year old and your spare closet is full of stuff you never used or used once and never again. The weird thing is I haven't bought much of anything for this baby yet. We did her nursery of course, but like we haven't bought many clothes, and we are just going to use Ali's car seat since she is in a toddler one now." Rachel sighed. She went back the nursery she and Kurt decorated and organized to get something, when she came out Finn was there with their daughter. "Oh your back!" she said, he went out to get dinner, and took Ali with him so Rachel could help Kurt and Blaine. "What you get me?"

"What you asked for," Finn said amused handing over his daughter to her waiting mother.

"Finn where is her jacket? It's October and it's chilly outside." Rachel asked annoyed.

"It must be in my truck," he said, pulling things out of the take-out bag.

"Or right here," She said pulling it off a chair "If she gets sick you're staying home with her." She kissed her sleepy baby's forehead and swayed back. "Oh your so sleepy baby girl," She said in her baby talk. "Finn after we eat we need to go home."

"But Rachel you can't leave, there is still so much to do." Kurt said with alarm.

"Kurt you have what you need, you'll be fine. You are spending less than 24 hours with them out of the hospital till you come home." Rachel assured him.

* * *

><p>"Hello Baby girl," Rachel cooed to the tiny bundle in her arms. "Miss. Liza, what a pretty name." She was baby-talking, and had her pregnant swollen finger and the tiny hand. Finn sat next to her with her brother, Justin. On her other side was her 16 month old, with a pacifier in her mouth watching her mother and father with the babies contently.<p>

"Here you two go," Blaine said handing them each a bottle, and blue and pink feeding pillows. He then sat down next to Kurt on the love seat. They both looked exhausted, after bringing them to the hotel from the hospital yesterday morning, and they had a fairly early flight with the twins. Finn and Rachel both fed their respective babies, Rachel was having a little trouble with the bottle on the tiny newborn. Finn however did it quite expertly.

"Finn got Justin to take the bottle right away Blaine," Kurt commented. Rachel sighed frustrated. "It takes us a few times to get it."

"Well Finn gave Ali bottles while I, in case you did not notice, have two bottles built in." Rachel sighed, after successfully getting the baby to take the bottle, "and they are a lot different."

"Do you guys have burp cloths?" Finn asked setting down the half empty bottle.

"Yeah," Kurt said pulling two out of his Marc Jacobs baby bag and tossing them towards the couple feeding his babies. Finn picked one up, and draped it over his hand using the sitting burping method as he had, had one too many spit-up down the back with Ali. Rachel soon followed.

"Finn," Rachel laughed when she looked over to her daughter who sat facing them with narrowed eyes. "I don't think Ali is very happy." He looked over and laughed, while he continued the baby's bottle.

"Ali Bear what is wrong." Finn asked the tiny girl.

"Baba," she frowned. Finn and Rachel both smiled at the fact that she was jealous of her cousins getting a bottle, since she turned one she only gets bottles bottle when Finn or Rachel puts her to bed.

"You get bottles before bedtime." Rachel told her.

"No," she crossed her arms.

"You're silly." Finn said. "Come look at the babies." She crawled over to her parents from her spot on the couch.

"Baby!" She squealed.

"Yes baby, it's a baby. Two babies. Liza and Justin." Rachel said talking to the small girl.

"Mommy baby?" She questioned poking Rachel's large stomach.

"No not mommy's baby, Kurt and Blaine's baby." Ali got off the couch and walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Kut baby?" She asked crawling onto his lap and poking his stomach. She was having a hard time grasping the idea of mommy having a baby in her stomach. She was very smart and was working on her vocabulary and used a few words at once. Baby was her favorite word right now because her mother talked to her about the baby a lot. The four adults laughed at this and passed it off knowing she would not understand. She giggled with them, she really like to imitate her parents and uncles. Kurt was playing with her hair, when she yelled "no" moving his hands from her hair. She frowned and crawled off his lap and walked over to where her bag with toys was.

"She doesn't let anyone but Rachel touch her hair right now," Finn explained. "Hey Rach, wanna switch." He said gesturing the babies.

"Sure" she said, swapping babies.

"I want one." Finn said.

"Well Finn if you wait two months I can get you one." Rachel told him, "or you've got one that is dumping out my purse. Ali, no."

"I want a boy." Finn finished.

"Well I'm sorry I failed you two times in a row maybe next time I'll get it right." Rachel huffed, playing with baby Justin's hand and cooing at him

"That's all I ask." Finn teased.

"I could hit you right now, but then I'd risk these precious darlings." Rachel cooed again. Just then Liza started to cry. "See she likes Aunt Rachel better" Rachel teased, as Finn tried to settle to baby.

"Maybe she doesn't like it when her uncle gets threatened." Finn said standing up.

"Finn I can take her." Kurt said alert to the crying child.

"It's okay Kurt, I got this," Finn said determined. Kurt pulled a pacifier out of the diaper bag and Finn sat down in the recliner rocking back in forth with the little girl. Eventually her wails turned to whimpers and then were silenced all together as her eyes fluttered closed. Rachel was watching him; she loved seeing him with Liza, and it reminded her of how he was with Ali. She didn't even notice that her baby was asleep too.

"Do you want to put them in the pack n' play?" Blaine asked. Rachel got up and sat Justin down in the pack n' play."

"I'm just going to sit here for a while," Finn said watching his niece contently. "You know in case she wakes up." Rachel and Kurt decided to get something from the nursery, and Blaine excused himself to the restroom. Ali had stopped what she was doing and walked over to her father and pulled up his legs crawling into his lap. She had become a big climber. "Hi Ali Bear" he whispered.

"Shh" she said her finger to her lips, and pointing to Liza. Finn moved a little to and adjusted the kids on his lap so that Liza was resting partly on Ali's lap while Finn still supported her. He was showing Ali how Liza would grasp her fingers when he caught the flash of a camera out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Kurt with his camera, and Rachel taking a picture on her phone.

"It was just too cute to pass up," Kurt gushed in response the surprised look on his face.

"Come on Finn put the baby down, we need to eat lunch." Rachel smiled pulling her own baby off of Finn's lap while Finn put Liza down next to her brother in the pack n' play. "You'll have a new one soon enough." Rachel teased rubbing her stomach.

**I've had terrible writers block and I'm not even sure if I liked this one enough. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've written and delete three before this so yeah. **

**Mady**


	5. Perfect

"Daddy," it was heard in a whimper on the baby monitor placed on the headboard. It was enough to stir the two sleeping figures in the dark room. "Daddy, DADDY," whimpers had now turned into full on wails.

"Shit," Finn muttered now fully awake, and turning on the lights. Rachel watched her husband quickly get out of bed and make his way to the 3 year's old bedroom. Rachel listened to the exchange between her youngest daughter and her husband on the monitor until a four year old marched into her own room.

"Mommy, Lola woke me up." She said stately her arms folded across her princess nightgown, crawling into bed next to her mother. "I have school tomorrow, and I need my rest."

"I know sweetie, just lay here with mommy and try to go back to sleep." But before the duo could go back to sleep, Finn arrived back in the door way with a puffy eyed Lola in his arms.

"Hey, who took my spot?" Finn grinned.

"Daddy, that's Ali," Lola said from her spot on Finns side with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Lola you woke me up" Ali frowned.

"Sorry," Lola said as Finn set her down in the bed and curled up with her sister. Finn got in beside her, "I had a bad dream mommy."

"What was it baby girl" Rachel asked already fully aware of what the three year old would tell her.

"The clown," Her lip quivered.

"Oh baby-girl, its ok it was just another bad dream," Rachel comforted, while Ali groaned and stuck her head under the pillow. Ever since Lola's third birthday party, where Finn had surprised the girl with a clown Lola had been waking up once a week with dreams of Bobo and his painted face, from what Lola told the couple he was never doing anything 'scary' he was just there. It had been over a month and the doctor had said the fear was pretty average it was becoming a concern as Rachel neared her due date of her third child knowing once the baby was born Lola could not be crawling into bed with them once a week.

"Come on guys, time to go back to sleep." Finn yawned flicking the light off and the night light Finn and Rachel reserved for their little visitors, on. The family of four, five if you included Rachel's large stomach cuddled together and back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Look at me mommy!" Lola called from a pretend cash register.<p>

"I see baby," Rachel called from the bench she was sitting at with Kurt. Kurt's boutique was closed on Monday's so he and Rachel took Lola, Liza and Justin to the Manhattan children's museum while Ali was at school. Lola was 'checking out' her cousin's purchases at the store in the pretend town.

"They look so big playing," Kurt sighed.

"If only I could get Lola to do the shopping at home." Rachel giggled.

"You had a doctor's appointment Friday, right?" Kurt asked. "How'd that go?"

"It was great, he is most certainly gonna be the largest of my three babies, but he's looking good." Rachel smiled rubbing her belly.

"Pictures?" Kurt asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think they are all at home but I have a few in my phone." Rachel was showing Kurt the pictures pointing out different features when they heard a shriek followed by some cries. They looked up to see Lola on the ground with a boy who looked about a year older standing over her. Rachel rushed over to her and crouched on the ground next to her daughter. "Lola what happened?"

"That, that, _boy_," She said boy with venom in her voice. "He p-pushed me," her lip quivered. There was a snort a few feet away Rachel looked up while holding the little girl in her arms.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem?" She asked a woman who appeared to be the boy's mother.

"Well it's just I was actually watching my child and your daughter isn't so innocent." She spoke with narrowed eyes. "She took that shopping cart from my son, he was just defending himself."

"Well, if she took the shopping cart, I'm very sorry. However," Rachel said with her own narrowed eyes. "I teach _my _children that just because they are upset that physical displays of aggression are not the answer."

"Well maybe, if you weren't too busy on your phone and actually watching your children you would have noticed your daughter being so rude." The mother jabbed. "But that must not be something you 'teach' your children."

"Lola please apologize to him for taking his cart." Rachel said flatly taken aback by the jab at her mothering.

"I'm sorry," Lola said from her mother's chest. The little boy diddn't respond and he and his mother just turned around and walked off. Rachel pushed herself off the ground, and Kurt who was behind her helped her up.

"Do you want to go get some lunch," Kurt asked his children already in their stroller.

"Sure, I think we've done enough," Rachel sighed, putting Lola in her own.

"Some people just shouldn't have children," She heard the mother say behind her.

"She looks like she is 20, I doubt she is even married." She heard another say.

"And another on the way, what a shame," The first one added.

"She is with that _man_," The woman said sounding appalled. "And let's just leave it that I don't think he is here because _his wife _works."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said turning around. The two women looked wide eyed at her.

"I'm sorry," the one stated with a look of false-confusion.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Rachel continued.

"Well if you were listening to a _private _conversation, that is your problem not ours." The original mother said with raised eyebrows.

"If you have the nerve to insult me and my brother-in-law, behind my back, it is." Rachel countered.

"I don't need some 20 year old, I think I know everything mother telling me what I can and cannot to do." She sneered

"I'm going to leave now because I don't feel what I want to say to you is appropriate from my child and for the children around me to hear." She turned around and took her stroller before calling "come on Kurt."

"Oh and by the way she is 30 and has been married to my brother for almost 8 years. Furthermore I've been married for almost five, _to my husband_." Kurt snapped before pushing off with his own children.

* * *

><p>"Finn do you think I look to young for my age?" Rachel asked later that night cuddled into Finn's side.<p>

"What?" Finn asked.

"Like, to you think I look younger than 30?" She pressured.

"Babe you're hot, I mean right now you are pregnant, you have swollen ankle and your hair is like everywhere, but you're so hot." Finn said running his fingers through said hair.

"That's not what I asked." Rachel huffed.

"I don't know what you want me to say, yeah you don't look 30 you've taken better care of yourself than most 30 year old woman. I mean you don't look like you did in high school but that was 13 years ago. I don't know why you care, because you look fucking fantastic."

"Well at the museum. Lola got pushed down by a little boy, and his mother was just completely rude. Then I heard her and her friend talking about how young I was and it was a shame that I was pregnant so young. I felt like crap, and I get comments all the time, the parents on Ali's soccer team asking if I'm a babysitter or a nanny. People thinking I'm your younger sister, or that you married young." Rachel vented.

"You've never cared what people think before, why now." Finn questioned, fully aware that people had made comments on the non-existent age difference between the couple.

"Well it's not what people think more as the impression people get from me. I don't want to look like I'm some teenage mother who got knocked up at 16, because I didn't" Rachel groaned.

"Maybe you could get a haircut, or wear a little more make-up, I don't know Rach. Sometimes if I shave too much people think that I'm a student at Columbia, not the head of the athletic department. I just shrug it off" Finn smiled. "Because soon enough were gonna be like 35 and putting our last kid in elementary school or 40 and watching Ali go into high school and wish we still looked this young."

"Yeah whatever, maybe I'll see if I can get my haircut differently or something. Goodnight Finn," Rachel said flicking off her table lamp but not before pecking him on the lips. She rolled over to her side.

"So you don't want to play like Daddy gets it on with Nanny Rachel?" Finn whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Finn," Rachel repeated, to a smirking Finn, who pulled Rachel toward him. In response Rachel allowed her body to melt together with Finn.

"Night babe, don't forget you've got your algebra final tomorrow, last one before graduation." Finn teased.

"Shut up, and go to sleep Finn," Rachel snapped.

* * *

><p>It was a month later, Valentine's day to be exact, Rachel was due the 15th so it was a risk for Finn and Rachel to go out, but it may have been their last chance to leave home together without having a small child for a few months. The Hudson's regular babysitter, Lilly, came over to watch the girls, so Finn and Rachel headed into the city for a romantic evening.<p>

The duo arrived home, just past eleven to find Lola cuddled into her babysitter's side, half asleep watching one of her old Disney movies. "Hey guys," Lilly looked up, to the surprised parents, "Lola had a bad dream," Lilly said shyly. Finn and Rachel, shared a look.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy," Lola yawned, I dreamed about the clowns, and I wanted you but Lilly was here so she made me feel better, and then she said I could watch Bambi." Finn picked her up off the couch; her body was practically limp from tiredness. "Can I sleep with you and mommy?" Lola asked from her spot on Finn's shoulder.

"Sure baby girl, let's get you in bed ok?" Finn says rubbing her back and swaying back and forth, "Goodnight Lilly, thanks." Finn carried the little girl upstairs leaving Rachel with Lilly.

"Was everything else ok," Rachel asked picking up a few toys and dishes scattered around her living room.

"No, the girls were great!" Lilly smiled and continued on going over the events of the night. She was always so chipper. Rachel went over to her bag, and pulled some cash out of the front pocket to pay the girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," She said turning to leave. "I'll have to come over once the baby is born to see him."

"Of course, I'll try to make his and my appointment so you can watch come over after school to watch the girls. If you want to," Rachel told the girl.

"I'd love too, call me whenever you need me!" Lilly said excitedly, "Bye!" She said closing the door before Rachel had a chance to call a farewell back. Rachel trudged upstairs to her bedroom where Lola was cuddled in the center of the bed, and Finn was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Rachel threw on her PJ's and crawled into her side of the bed. Carefully avoiding contact between her daughter, and her oversized abdomen. She loved the night with her husband but now all she was ready to do was sleep.

* * *

><p>"Finn, wake up," Rachel whispered shouted, "<em>Finn<em>"she urged pushing on her husband's shoulder, trying not to wake the sleeping child between her and Finn. She glanced over to the clock that read 4:15 in bold red letters.

"Babe what's wrong?" Finn said groggily. "Did Lola wet the bed, she hasn't had an accident in so long." He said motioning around him

"Finn, Lola didn't do anything, it's me" Rachel groaned at her confused sleep deprived husband.

"You wet the bed? Its ok babe your pregnant, and our little guy is pushing on your…" Finn's eyes widened, and his mouth formed a perfect 'o' "shit" he muttered under his breathe earning a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Finn, Lola is in the room." Rachel scolded before gripping her stomach and grimacing.

"Is that your first?" Finn asked concerned, as Rachel shook her head no, "when did they start?"

"Umm Midnight," Rachel said sheepishly, she had been lying in bed feeling her contractions for a good while until she felt her water break a few minutes ago. With Ali her water broke first and with Lola they had to break her water at the hospital.

"Why didn't you wake me up," Finn asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's not exactly a science Finn, the contractions weren't close enough apart yet for me to feel alarmed." Rachel spat. "I'm going to find something to wear, call Kurt, and get the girls up and dressed please."

"_Ok?_" Finn said unsure of Rachel's nonchalant attitude to her labor. He watched Rachel waddle herself to their closet and then to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh look at that hair, and these cheeks" Carole cooed from behind the glass of the nursery window where the HudmelBerry/Anderson clan were congregated watching the newest member sleep. Carole and Burt had been in New York already visiting with Kurt and Blaine; they were planning on staying with Finn and Rachel while patiently waiting the arrival of lovely Liam. Leroy and Hiram had got the first flight they could when Finn called them that Rachel was in labor. The four grandparents along with Kurt Blaine, and four children spent the day prior sitting in the hospital while Rachel's labor progressed painfully slowly. Eventually the group had been sent home to Finn and Rachel's house without Finn and Rachel, Liam Christopher Robert had been born at 11:48 that night, to two very exhausted parents who were currently still sleeping it off down the hallway.

"Look Ali, that's your little brother," Leroy told his oldest granddaughter whom he was holding up to the window.

"I know Grandpa Lee," Ali said basically reminding the group of her age.

"He's sooo cute!" Lola exclaimed from her grandmother's arms.

"Daddy I want a brother," Justin told Kurt from Hiram's arm, for some reason despite the fact there was no relation between the two Justin even as a baby took to Hiram.

"No a sister," Liza argued back.

"Let's go see Finn, and Rachel," Kurt changed the subject and guided the group down the maternity ward to Rachel's room, not before stopping at the gift shop to pick up plenty of goodies for mommy and the new baby.

"Are you _all _here to see Mrs. Hudson?" A nurse asked from the nurses' station by Rachel's room. "She asked for her baby girls earlier when I checked on her. Right now the doctor is in with her, if you could wait about five minutes?" The nurse told the group.

"Ok thanks," Kurt said clearly the spokesman of the group. Just then the door opened and not the doctor but Finn walked out.

"Daddy!" Both of his daughters shrieked before he could register their presence. He looked at them in surprise, as they ran up attacking his legs.

"Oh hey, I was just coming out to wait for everyone. Rachel's getting 'examined'," Finn told the group, before crouching down to his daughter's level. "Have you been good for your uncle's and grandparents?" Both girls nodded at him.

"I got to see the baby, daddy!" Ali grinned.

"Meeee, too!" Lola had to add.

"So you think he's a keeper then?" Finn asked amused, and both girls nodded vigorously.

"I'm going to take care of him, we can put his bed in my room, and I'll put him in Charlotte's stroller, and we'll go to the park, and we'll um color, and umm," Ali rambled off.

"I'm going to make food for him" Lola piped.

"You _are_?" Finn grinned, "Well does that mean you two will change his diapers too?"

The two girls let out a long, over exaggerated "Nooo," followed by a fit of giggles as Finn swung them up to his sides with their arms wrapped around his neck.

"Mommy wants to see you guys," Finn told his girls glancing towards the door.

"Let's go, Dadyy!" Ali said then as if it was obvious.

"Yeah!" Lola followed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey we got to wait a minute, the doctor is checking on Mommy right now." Finn said both girls nodded, and Finn went to talk to the rest of his family, while Ali and Lola rested their heads on his shoulder. It wasn't before long that the doctor walked out of the room, telling Finn he could go back in and greeting the rest of the "Finchel Family"

"Uncle Kurt where is our presents?" Ali asked remembering that she had picked something specially out for mommy, and the baby.

"Right here sweetie," Kurt said handing Finn the bag from the hospital gift shop.

"Let's go see mommy." Finn told his girls, pulling open the door and Kurt told them the rest of them would be in, in a minute to give the family a few minutes on their own.

"Hey, babe I found these two kids who claim they know you." Finn said on his way into the private room. Rachel looked up the baby she was holding to greet her daughters.

"Are you sure, I thought we only had this one?" Rachel joked.

"Mommy it's _me,_" Ali emphasized.

"And me!" Lola said with enthusiasm.

"Oh," Rachel said with a smile, "I know you guys, I thought daddy was talking about something else. Do you guys want to meet your little brother?" Both girls nodded vigorously, and Finn sat each girl down on the bed one on either side of Rachel. "Girls, this is your little brother Liam," Rachel said softly, holding out the baby so the girls could see him. Finn and Rachel were both watching for their reactions, they had been preparing the girls for months that there would be a new baby, but they were not sure how the girls would react. Ali was so young when Lola was born that she really wasn't affected too much until she realized how there was someone else who needed mommy and daddy. The girls however, pretty much only remembered the other being there as they got older. They would not sure if the girls would be okay with sharing mommy and daddy or that they would lose it. Finn and Rachel had heard the horror stories from friends.

"Can I hold him?" Ali spoke after inspecting without the restriction of a glass window.

"Of course you can baby girl." Rachel spoke softly, Finn went to help his daughter and stand next to her, Rachel had been practicing with the girls on how to hold the baby, so Ali already had her arms ready when Rachel placed Liam in them with Finn helping to support the infant on one side and Rachel on the other.

"What do you think Ali?" Finn asked.

"He's heavy." She said pointedly.

"Oh," Rachel said surprised by her daughter's bluntness, after giving birth to a 7 pounds 4 ounce Ali, and a 6, 8 Lola, all 8 pounds 9 ounces of Liam was a little much.

"But, I think I like him!" Ali said smiling.

"He's soo cute," Lola said, for the second time that day, leaning over her mother to watch her sister hold their new brother.

"No Lola, he is handsome." Ali corrected.

"I wanna hold him too," Lola whined.

"Here, baby you can hold him." Rachel said to her daughter, scooping her daughter in her arms, while Finn took Liam from Ali and made his way to the other side of the bed. Lola was a lot smaller than Ali so she need much more help from her parents. As the tiny bundle was set down in her arm, the baby made a coo, popping his lips and opening his eyes a little.

"He likes me!" Lola grinned looking up at both of her parents.

"That's great sweetie." Rachel smiled, at her excited daughter.

"He didn't do that for me," Ali sighed crossing her arms.

"Well that's just because, he liked you sooooo much that he wanted to cuddle up and sleep with you." Rachel told her daughter smiling. Ali nodded in acceptance. The family observed the baby for a while until a knock was heard on the door, and the rest of Finn and Rachel's family entered.

"Let me see, Let me see," Carole could be heard saying as the group entered the room. Soon enough Rachel was on the bed without her newest baby while Ali and Lola cuddled into their mother watching their newest sibling being passed around, and cooed over by their grandmother, grandfathers, and uncles.

"He's perfect," Carole whispered, cradling her grandson in her arms.

"Mom, you've said that about all of them." Finn reminded her.

"I cannot help it if it's true." Carole looked up. To her son, with his little family, and her step-son and his family with each of their perfect children, perfect in a grandmother's eyes was all that mattered in the world. It didn't matter that Ali was a drama queen, or Lola was afraid of clowns, that Justin had a slight speech impediment, or that currently Liza was sporting hats because she had introduced the kitchen shears to her bangs. Or that Liam was only a day old and a clear momma's boy, they were Carole's perfect grandchildren that she could love on and spoil for many, many years.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sooooo sorry that I am not updating as much as I should. Between school starting and writers blocks it's been crazy. Ap World has been kicking me in the butt and I get about a paragraph done a day. I was able to finish because I have my first test coming up so LESS homework! I will try to update over the weekend but for all we know it could be 3 weeks from now lol. I have a pretty cool chapter planned that I'm excited to write. <strong>

**Mady**


	6. Missing You

**God Writers block will be the death of me…. Well I'm going to be posting a lot of short little snippets, no particular time order or frame. **

Finn Hudson hated going to work every day. When Rachel was pregnant he never understood why she would want to quit her dream job so she could stay home with their daughter, but when he went to work the first day after having two weeks off with his daughter and wife, he couldn't get through the day without taking a long lunch to come home and see them.

Ever since they moved outside of the city, he hated his drive to work, he hated the traffic he hate leaving his family with only sleepy good morning kisses and half yawned "I love you Daddy's." He hated that it was the same traffic that made him miss gymnastic classes, soccer practices, and dance rehearsals. No when Finn got home, all he could do was eat dinner, help get three kids bathed, and read stories before bedtime, but as assholes cut him off of on the highway out of the city, all Finn could do it mutter curse words under his breath, and remind him it's what they wanted for good schools, a backyard, and clean air.

The truth was Finn simply missed his family, he hated just 'hearing' about Ali's day in kindergarten, how they had pizza for lunch but Ali had to eat her peanut butter sandwich his wife packed for the five year old, or how Ali scored six goals in her soccer practice. How Lola is doing great in her dance classes, or how she did the big slide all by herself at the playground. And how Liam ate some avocado that day, and took a three hour nap; what can he say a six month old doesn't do much else. It didn't help that Finn, had reminders everywhere of his family, he would get in the truck Monday morning to the sounds of the itsy bitsy spider, and I'm a little tea pot, remnants of weekend errands with one of the girls, listening to the toddler tunes half way to work before he got sick of the happy voices and cheery tunes. His office was littered with pictures that reminded him of his family, his wedding photo, baby pictures, family pictures, little girls dressed up in costumes for Halloween, first days of schools, and countless back yard birthday parties with babies covered in cake, scattered his desk and filing cabinets. Yes he was that guy at work, but with such a big office how else was he supposed to fill it up? And besides no one in his department could give him crap for it, or he could fire them, the perks of being the boss.

What killed him the most was Rachel's fondness to slip, crayon portraits, and finger paint landscapes the girls did in his bag with a sticky note attached about how much she loved him and missed him, every once and the while she would even slip in a note from Ali, she managed to get the small girl to write who was learning words like fun, and happy. Normally those notes were a misshaped 'I's' and 'U's' with a delicate heart scribbled between them, signed Alianna Carolyn Hudson, something she perfected to write months ago in pre-school. What particularly killed him was the day he sat down at his desk opened his work bag to find a card, upon opening the card was the cutest photo of his three children, a picture that came from their trip to Disney world over the summer and Happy Birthday over top of it. When the card was opened there were three handprints in bright paints with his children's names on the inside. Every day he missed his kids, and his wife, but maybe today he knew that they missed him just as much…

**These r gonna be short for the sake of more updates, I really don't have the time with school to write these long engrossed one-shots. So I'm sorry, I'm just in over my head, but I want to keep writing so I hope theses will do for now…. **

**Mady!**


	7. The Plan

Rachel Hudson née Berry never thought she would be that mom, when she was in high-school, more specifically when she was dating the man that became her husband, she would imagine her life on Broadway, Finn, doing whatever he felt called to do, the family living in an Manhattan apartment, and Rachel slipping away two hours before the a show to have family dinner with her 2.5 children she and Finn would raise on cab rides and walks through central park. Now she was a mother of two, almost three. Schlepping her daughters to dance, or soccer, living in a beautiful house a half an hour drive to the city she once coveted so much. She still loved her blessed city, she tried to get there often whether to visit her brother-in-laws who _were_ doing what Rachel deemed herself unfit to raising their adopted twins in the big apple. She actually had just gotten her oldest daughter to see Mary Poppins, and she loved every minute of it. Or sometimes she got the courage up to take her girls to visit their daddy at work, who yes was now in New York more than Rachel was.

Sure Rachel tried to do the whole working mother in the city thing, she never went back to the stage per-say, but she did for a short period of time work on the production team of a smaller play when Ali was a baby, between the emotional stress of leaving a six month old in day-care, and the physical stress of working odd hours, Rachel deemed it too much when another baby popped up in the form of a pink plus sign, Rachel was done with working. Sure Rachel never planned on a second pregnancy before her first child's but she could be on birth control for with Ali feeding and everything, and things just happen. So Finn and Rachel found the perfect neighborhood, Finn would never let Rachel forget that the girl who only ever talked about getting out of Lima was back living in suburbia. Maybe home just never leaves.

Now she was pregnant with her last child, life was hard and stressful, and getting out of bed was considered an accomplishment because most mornings she was not sure if she had the energy. She remembers back to when she was younger and her daddy's told her about that magical place that it Broadway, and from a young age she was going there. Her senior year of high school Miss. Pillsbury told her that just because she thought she knew where she was headed didn't mean she knew where she'd end up. Of course then she brushed it off saying that she _always _knew what she wanted. So it kills her when she realizes Miss Pillsbury was right, but then she is great full because she wouldn't trade this for anything.


	8. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**WARNING THIS IS 8 PAGES LONG, UNEDITED AND UNFINISHED B/C TONIGHTS EPISODE LOST MY WILL TO FINNISH (PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW AT LEAST. **

**I will not be updating this until I get a better grasp on Finn and Rachel''s future involving career, life, and college. If you read t 'Trails' I had Finn based on Osu, and Rachel based on Julliard (b/c I was sooooo stupid to look up of EVERYTHING I look up, like I even know what their houses look like the furniture in their guest bedroom, their car, everything however I did not even look up If JULIARD had a stupid preforming arts major, STUPID STUPID STUPID, but if you just love my writing then you will have to read once I publish it my AU story, regarding falling in love in the big city or NY rather in the safe halls of William McKinley for ours (mine at least) favorite couple. Until I write again. –Mady **

**Feel free to read this but the quality probably sucks but I spent like a freaking month writing this in between English papers, Chem labs, and the craziness that is Ap world. P.S follow me on tumblr if you haven't every once in a while I will post about how my stories are going. It's not even done **

"Rach were home," Rachel heard her husband call from the front door, followed by her girl's pitter patter of feet, and "Mommy, Mommy!" Rachel however, was focused on the unexpected guest in front of her.

….

_Ding Dong Ding Dong. Rachel heard from her spot in the kitchen where she was currently enjoying the unusual quietness of her home, Finn took the girls out to do who knows what, it was some holiday and Finn and Ali didn't have to go to work or school respectively, leaving Rachel home with a six-month old Liam. Rachel groaned at what came next the shrieks of said eight-month from the playpen she had him napping in. Picking up and lugging him to the door she was shocked by the woman standing on the other side. _

"_Rachel! hi," the brunette smiled taking in the still seemingly young mother with a crying baby on her hip, "Oh I'm soo sorry I didn't know that he'd be asleep, I should've called, or knocked softly." _

"_Shelby," Rachel breathed, "What are you doing here? What are you doing in New York, and here of all places?" _

"_Can I come in" Shelby asked her 'daughter.' _

_Rachel wrinkled her brow "Um yeah sure," she stepped aside, to allow the slightly aged but still same woman who she had not seen since her senior year of high school. "I'm just going to put him upstairs, um I guess you can wait in the kitchen just straight back." Rachel sighed opening the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs and jogged up them to take her child to his room. Upon returning she found her estranged mother admiring the photos that littered the hall way to the kitchen. _

"_Your family is beautiful," Shelby said still viewing the photos. _

_Rachel pointed to one particular from a Disney World, in which they courageously took a newly five year old, three and a half year old, and 4 month old for said five year olds' birthday. "That's Alianna, she had just turned five, and Lola is three almost four, then Liam was four months old, but now he's almost 8 months old." _

"_You look so," Shelby took a pause "Happy"_

_After a deep long breath, Rachel mustered up a response "Do you want some coffee?" It was still a response no matter how lame. _

"_Sure," Shelby replied following the younger nearly identical woman into the kitchen. "I have to ask, how did power hungry Rachel Berry, who wanted Broadway and nothing else, become a stay at home mother, half an hour out of the city?" _

"_Things change, what I thought I wanted wasn't what I really wanted. I really don't expect you to understand, at least not with me anyway." Rachel told Shelby with her voice slightly on edge. _

"_Yes Rachel, I gave you up ok, and I don't ever expect you to understand why, but I understand more than you think, because for the past 15 years, I've not been able to do this." Gesturing to the house that was nearly a picture of suburbia, I did things all wrong, both times, I could've had a life with you, and I decided not too, then I have Beth, who I love to death but I'm alone, I cannot do the field trips or the birthday parties. You have your house, and your husband, and your fame, as short-lived as it was. Rachel things would have never worked out when you were young, I didn't come here to be some long lost grandmother to your children, and I came to see how you were doing, to meet them, because I do still care about you." _

"Mommy who's that?" Alianna questioned entering the kitchen with Lola behind her, both clutching brand new dolls. Rachel's eyes flicked from Shelby to her daughters, unable to muster a response.

"Hi, I'm Shelby; I'm a friend of your mommy." Shelby said crouching in front of the girls

"That's silly," Ali said to the older woman.

"Ali" Rachel warned, at her daughter's bluntness.

"May I ask why? Shelby questioned.

"Because," Ali sighed as if it was obvious, "that's my sisters name" Rachel closed her eyes, knowing what she was referring too. "_I'm _Alianna Carolyn Hudson, and she" Ali pointed to her sister, who she tended to speak for, "is Lola Shelby Hudson, and my brother is Liam Christopher Robert Hudson, and my mommy is…"

"Ali that's ok," Rachel warned.

"Hey babe, were back, I took the girls to the toy store and…" Finn said entering the kitchen with a bag from the toy store, stopping when he observed the guest in the kitchen. "Oh" he said his eyes meeting Rachel's that were pleading for help. "Girls go put your dolls upstairs," Finn sputtered as his girls begrudgingly sulked out of the room, "if you don't mind me asking" Finn started once the girls had gone upstairs. "No never mind it's my house what the he'll are you doing here?"

"Finn" Rachel found herself warning

"No, maybe I shouldn't have come, it's just Beth she was visiting with her father and it's the first time we've been here. I knew you were here and maybe my curiosity got the best of me. It's obvious this is just going to cause trouble and questions for your daughters. I'm sorry but I'm just gonna go" Shelby said picking her bag off the kitchen table.

"No don't" Rachel blurted, "Stay, it won't really be a problem, I don't know, we can talk, catch up?"

"I would like that," Shelby smiled, however Finn sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Mommy, Lola woke the baby up" Ali said walking in with her hands on her hips emitting a groan from Rachel,

"Nu uh, you did because you wanted to show him your doll." Lola frowned.

"I'll go get him," Rachel groaned walking out of the kitchen, with Finn following close behind,

"Rach, what just happened?" Finn followed his wife up the stairs, "Rachel come on," Finn groaned at his wife's lack of response "_Rachel_"

"I don't know ok? " Rachel whisper yelled at Finn once they were in the nursery of their son, she pulled the child out of his crib, and onto her hip. "I was enjoying the quiet Liam was napping, and then she was just there, and no matter how messed up our relationship was or is, she's still my mother what am supposed to do, tell her to leave?"

"I just know what she does to you Rachel, time after time she has rejected _you _and I see what she does to you, and know. Now there is the girls, who are very bright and already acknowledged that there are obvious similarities between Shelby and them, and you, what are we supposed to do when they ask why you guys look alike, because Rachel in high school it was pretty obvious how much you two looked alike and now, now it's just weirdly uncanny. Oh yeah she's your other grandmother who never bothered to meet you." Finn pleaded.

"Please Finn, just let me do this, maybe this will blow up in our faces and the girls will be emotionally scarred but Finn I haven't seen my mother since our senior year of high school. Please Finn." Rachel pleaded back.

"Fine," Finn groaned with lack of approval, "Do you want me to take the girls back out so you can have some alone time."

"No I'll be fine," Rachel said bouncing her fussy baby on her hip. "Just take the baby, I need to make him a bottle." Once downstairs they found Shelby at the Kitchen table with the box of Rachel's scrapbooks she had made on the floor. The girls were on either side of her, with open books. Rachel had started scrapbooking when she was pregnant with Ali, and not working. She had various events categorized in those books, from her wedding to her children's first couple years. "Girls you're not supposed to get into the books without my permission."

"But mommy Miss. Shelby wanted to know what I was gonna be for Halloween and then I wanted to show her my costumes from last year, annnnddd I just wanted to show her!" Ali said from the table.

"I'm showing her when I was a baby!" Lola said, Rachel sat down watching her daughters interact with her mother.

"You know girls, Mommy hasn't seen Miss. Shelby in a long time, why don't we go downstairs and watch a princess movie." Finn said from his spot at the island giving Liam a bottle, Rachel had made.

"On the football and x-box tv?" Ali asked excitedly referring to the large TV Finn kept in the basement away from little hands and projectile toys.

"Yes now come on," Finn said propping the basement door open with his foot and watching two pairs of feet scurry down the steps, fighting already over who gets the recliner. Once they were gone Rachel brought two cups of coffee over to the table, she picked up one of the books off the table and went for the other one which happened to be Lola's baby book but Shelby stopped her.

"Do you mind if I look?" She asked Rachel.

"Yeah, um sure." Rachel said, putting down the other book, and grabbing the box off the floor. "I have more, my wedding, vacations, baby books, and just general years. It's kind of my stress release." Rachel said while pulling out some various books. "That's Lola's baby book, she is my tiny baby."

"She looks a lot like you," Shelby said "Alianna does too, but Lola, she is you, your fathers would send me pictures, and videos of your recitals, and she is the spitting image of you even when she was a newborn, that I especially remember," she told Rachel flipping through pictures of firsts- steps, haircuts teeth.

"My fathers say that too," Rachel said toying with the ribbon dangling off of the scrapbook adorned with wedding photos.

"Do you see your dads often," Shelby asked closing the book, and picking up Ali's

"As much as we can the girls love their grandparents, and then they all of course eat the girls and Liam up." Rachel said. "It's just hard, they try to come out here, but my dads and Finns parents are both still working, and with us it's really hard to pack up three kids and drive twelve hours or said three kids through a crowded airport. "

"The girls," Shelby started to go into a little deeper discussion, "they don't know about me?"

"They," Rachel sighed, "they know of you. Adoption and parentage is a tricky subject for our family, the girls they understand that it takes a mother and a father to have a baby, and that the mom has a baby. It's hard because Ali started having questions when I was pregnant with Liam and then of course anything Ali knows Lola has to too, and with a family like ours the questions are different, so as soon as you explain about mommies and daddies, and how they have babies they immediately went to her cousins. Kurt, Finns brother if you remember, is gay, well he has two adopted twin with his husband. They wanted to know why their cousins had two daddies and no mommies, and we explained to them that sometimes mommies will give their babies to someone else to take care of so then they asked about my dads, so they know that I have a mommy who loves me very much who gave me to their grandpas, just like their cousins have." Rachel explained.

"It was very kind of you to name Lola after me," Shelby told her daughter. "I understand if you don't want them to know that I'm your mother, as a mother myself I wouldn't want Beth to have to go through something like that, and I know what you went through as a teenager with me," Shelby explained, "why hurt them because I was too much of a coward."

"Thank you for understanding," Rachel sighed, "How is Beth? She is with Noah I suppose?"

"Yeah, she is great, it's the first time she had been to New York since he moved here, and normally he comes out to visit her, it's a little weird how he lives so close to you know?" Shelby said almost posing a question.

"Well yeah, but what can you do, he is very good with the boys." Rachel smiled; almost five years ago Puck had (another) nasty split with Quinn resulting in him deciding to move to New York, where he slept with Rachel's best friend and got her pregnant, he was now living down the street with Lacie, her son (a result of a bad relationship when she was still in college), and their other two sons. "How often does Beth see Quinn?"

"Quinn reduced her visits with Beth drastically even when she started seeing Noah again, but there would be times when Noah would come alone, she knew they were together, and he kept making excuses, it's really awful how she went from about three times a year to once, while Noah tried to see her every other month it not every month. When Noah moved here, I decided there was no need for us to stay in Ohio, if she was only seeing Quinn once a year, they see each other about every two years, it really hurts Beth that Quinn is like that but I really think Noah compensate fairly well, he still managed to see her about four times a year." Shelby explained her own complicated family situation.

"Where do you live now?

"Maryland," Shelby told Rachel while picking up another album. "It's nice there, I have a good job, Beth is happy. When we lived in Ohio is was too hard. _Too painful,_"

"Why now, why come now" Rachel asked quietly, "because there have literally been graduations, weddings, opening nights, births, and birthdays, why now?

"I would like to say 'I've been busy,' or 'The timing was never right' because those make me sound like less of a coward than I just was afraid of if you'd want me there." Shelby looked at Rachel. "I'm really sorry, Rachel."

"I understand," Rachel spoke her eyes to the floor,

"You're a lot like me you know?" Shelby proposed.

"I think you wrong," Rachel said her voice slightly raised. "I would never give my daughters or Liam up, I would never not want my children,"

"Rachel I thought we've been through this? I did what was best for you." Shelby sighed.

"What if it wasn't, I've never had a mother. Sometimes I feel like I don't know how to be a mother because I never had the example." Rachel nearly whispered the last part.

"Sweetie, you don't need a mother to be a mother, when the first time you heard Alianna cry what did you think?" Shelby asked.

"I mean I was pretty drugged up, and tired but I think I just wanted to hold her and take care of her." Rachel responded.

"And the first time she stood up, and took her first steps just to fall back down and scream?" Shelby encouraged.

"I kissed her all over and cuddled with her until she was ready to try again" Rachel smiled at the memory of her stubborn first born.

"You know how to be a mother, I kind of think that why woman have the babies." Shelby laughed at her joke, "And your fathers were great parents, who raised an amazing girl when I couldn't" She sympathized, "Is this your wedding?" She asked changing the subject to the white lacy album.

"Mhmm," She said taking a sip of her coffee, while Shelby opened the album that revealed Rachel's favorite photo from that night, of her and Finn kissing with the Cincinnati skyline behind them.

"Oh that's so lovely. You looked beautiful Rachel," Shelby admired flipping through the photos of Finn and Rachel, the before the wedding photos, the pictures of the wedding party, the ones of Rachel walking down the aisle, them at the altar, the reception, it all really was so pretty. "Such a wonderful day," she smiled.

"Thanks," Rachel said semi flatly realizing all the things her mother has missed.

"You know I was there for more than you think," Shelby, sighed. "Even when you were little, your dad's invited me to a few of your recitals, then as an adult, I found myself at your college graduation, your shows. You were amazing, as Fanny, almost better than Barbra," Shelby smiled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rachel questioned, "That you just decided I was only good enough for you to see me, that you didn't need to talk to me or support me more than buying a ticket and sitting in the back like a _coward_. I could care less about my stupid shows, my dreams changed. You weren't there for what really mattered, my wedding, the birth of my children, watching them get older and bigger. You missed soo much when I was growing up, and now you cannot just come here now and tell me that, I don't know what you think you want, but I'll tell you this you will not be part of my children's. And, and," Rachel stuttered, "I think you should leave" She finished, pointing to the way out of her home.

"I'm really sorry Rachel," Shelby said grabbing her bag and getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry this isn't what you expected." Rachel said with tears in her eyes, as her mother left. She sat back down at the table beginning to cry harder, she eventually composed herself to go down to the basement where her daughters, son, and husband were congregated.

"Hey," Finn whispered over snow white singing to birds, stretched out on the couch with a sleeping Liam perched on his chest.

"Hi Mommy," the girls said in unison from their father's leather recliner he had owned since he was in college.

"What a great choice," Rachel mused at the movie choice, knowing Finn complained they watched the same few movies. She plopped on the floor, her back leaning on couch, her head inches away from Finns'.

"Are you ok, you look like you've been crying?" Finn whispered concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

"And Shelby left?" Finn questioned.

"Yes," Rachel said flatly in return.

…

Later that night, once all three children were asleep, the still seemingly young couple lay in bed. Finn rubbing circles on his wife's back as she cried into his shirt.

"She just told me all this stuff, it was awful, she thinks she can get away with coming here after all these years, after all I, _we've _been through." She groaned while Finn tried to comfort her.

"Babe, she is not worth it, sweetie please," Finn groaned.

"You know what," Rachel said sitting up sniffling a little bit and pulling a tissue from her nightstand to dry her tears. "She's not worth the pain, I think I've done just fine without her all these years." She got out of bed with her hands on her hips. "I need to go do something."

"Ok?" Finn questioned as she marched out of the bedroom, Finn groaned and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, "Hey Puck, its Finn. Do you know the hotel Shelby and Beth are staying at?"

…..

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming" … "Hello?"

"Did you know when Rachel was little she would draw pictures of what she imagined her mother would be like, and then in the first grade when she learned how to write, she wrote these stories about who her mother was and why she wasn't there, and on mother's days she would make these cards, but her Dads never sent them, I know all this because when her Dads moved I helped them clean all their stuff out of their attic. And in high school after you rejected her I had to tell her that you adopted Beth and moved away, and she locked herself up in her room for like a week. And then her senior year when you came back we both failed, well she got a C but I got an F, because she spent the whole night she reserved for studying, crying into my arms. And after _again _you left she almost didn't send her college applications. Then when it came time for her graduation from college, she almost sent you an invitation, then again to our wedding, and then she had these birth announcements for our children that got sent out, they are all in a box in her closet, along with some letters that date back to Middle school that she never sent. I'm telling you all this because Rachel doesn't let a lot of people know this, I think I might be the only one, that knows just how much you mess her up." Finn ranted off standing in the door way of the hotel room.

"Do you want to come in?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," Finn sighed, he took the baby car seat he was toting with him. "I cannot stay long, Ali has a soccer game, that is where Rachel is now, she had practice before it, but I said I would take the baby on my errands. So yeah, she doesn't know I'm here."

"Ok, so are you here just to make me feel worse than I already do?" Shelby questioned her arms across her chest.

"No, I just need you to understand why it wasn't a good idea just to show up yesterday." Finn said with the carrier on the ground and his hands in his pocket.

"Ok I understand that," Shelby said with slight animosity, "So are you done?"

"I've said I'll I feel I needed to say. If that's what you mean?" Finn said.

"Then maybe if you don't mind you could leave." Shelby said.

"Mom is room service here yet?" A tired bed head ridden Beth walked out of the room where the beds were, however upon noticing their guest she rushed back into the room and slammed the door.

"She looks a lot like Quinn," Finn said mouth slightly agape.

"We don't discuss her in this house, or hotel" Shelby said with a rigid mouth.

"Who don't we discuss? The wicked witch of the west?"

"Beth we do not refer to your mother like that," Shelby scolded.


End file.
